Nueva escuela, World School
by Kissa Rainbow
Summary: Este año, tus padres decidieron cambiarte de escuela. "World School" era su nombre, una escuela prestigiosa a la que asistían jóvenes de distintos países. Una escuela enorme, llena de sorpresas, donde quizás, conocerás al amor de tu vida... / Lectora x Dinamarca / Advertencias, disclaimers, otros, dentro.
1. Nueva escuela

**Advertencias: **Usos de nombres humanos (No oficiales, se irán diciendo a medida que vayan apareciendo los personajes); AU; Gakuen Hetalia; Daneses.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al asombroso Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo hago esto sólo por diversión. c:

* * *

**"With you"**

Prólogo - "Nueva escuela".

* * *

Era de mañana, las 7:00 AM para ser más exactos. La alarma de tu celular sonó, con tu canción favorita (que enseguida habías comenzado a odiarla, sólo por despertarte). Estiraste el brazo en dirección a la mesita de noche que yacía junto a tu cama, presionando a ciegas las teclas de tu teléfono celular, hasta que conseguiste que la alarma se apagase.

Te incorporaste en la cama y te desperezaste, tallaste tus ojos y bajaste tus pies de la cama, recargándolos sobre el suave tapete que reposaba en el suelo, junto a tu cama. Caminaste descalza hasta el cuarto de baño y te miraste por unos segundos en el espejo de éste, frente al lavabo.

– Lunes, los odio... – Gruñiste por lo bajo y abriste el grifo. Arremangaste las mangas de tu pijama y tomaste la barra de jabón; con ayuda de un poco de agua, te jabonaste bien las manos. Dejaste la barra de jabón en donde estaba y enjuagaste tus manos con agua. Antes de secarlas, las humedeciste bien y lavaste tu cara. Colocaste un poco de agua en un vaso de plástico que estaba en un estante, y cerraste el grifo. Tomaste la toalla que colgaba junto a ti y secaste bien tus manos, para luego secar tu rostro.

Tomaste tu cepillo de dientes, colocaste la pasta dental en él. Te cepillaste bien los dientes, hasta sentirlos suaves y limpios. Enjuagaste tu boca con el agua que estaba en el vaso, y lo devolviste al estante en el que estaba. Lavaste tu cepillo con un poco de agua, lo regresaste a su lugar y echaste al lavabo el agua que contenías en tu boca. Tus dientes lucían blancos y relucientes, y tu aliento se sentía con delicioso sabor a menta.

Tomaste un cepillo de cabello y saliste del baño. Regresaste a tu habitación y te sentaste en la orilla de tu cama, tu uniforme estaba ordenado y limpio, tus zapatos escolares bien lustrados, y tu mochila lista del día anterior. Era tu primer día de clases, tus ansiadas vacaciones de verano habían acabado, pero no era razón para desanimarte. Y aunque tus padres te habían cambiado de escuela, a una en la que no estarías con tus antiguos amigos o amigas, tenías muchas oportunidades de hacer nuevas amistades.

Peinaste tu cabello con suavidad, te colocaste tu uniforme y tus zapatos, todo en orden, hasta que oíste la voz de tu madre.

– ¡Hija! ¡Baja a desayunar! – Gritó ella desde abajo.

– ¡Voy mamá! – Respondiste tú y tomaste el folleto de tu nueva escuela, que habías dejado sobre tu escritorio luego de verlo por horas el día anterior.

"World School, la escuela de las naciones". Según tus padres, en esa escuela asistían chicos y chicas de todos los países, y aunque era una escuela a la que asistirías por 8 horas diarias, también funcionaba como un internado, para los chicos cuyas familias no estaban en el país, no tenían un lugar donde quedarse en las noches, etcétera. Aunque sí, era un poco más caro.

Tus padres también te mencionaron que era una escuela de prestigio muy cara, pero gracias a tus notas los años anteriores, habían conseguido una beca del 50% para ti, y pagaban sólo un poco más de lo que pagaban en tu antigua escuela.

– Qué cara debe ser... – Murmuraste y dejaste el folleto en un bolsillo de tu mochila, para proceder a bajar a comer.

Bajaste las escaleras y avanzaste hasta el comedor, donde estaba tu padre sentado leyendo el diario, y tu madre friendo unos huevos en la cocina. Procediste a sentarte en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa del comedor, sonriendo con alegría y esperanza. Aquella esperanza que tenías, de que sería un buen año escolar.

– Buenos días, pequeña – Dijo tu padre, alzando la mirada y mirándote por encima del diario. No podías ver sus labios, pero sabías que sonreías, y tenía la misma que tú en que ese año sería bueno.

– Buenos días papá – Le sonreíste, y tu madre salió de la cocina, dejando los huevos sobre tu plato.

– Buenos días, cielo… – Dijo tu madre.

– Buenos días mamá… ¡Ah, mamá! No tengo hambre… ¿Puedo llevarme mi desayuno?

Ella suspiró y asintió con una leve sonrisa. Le devolviste una dulce sonrisa y te levantaste de tu silla. Miraste el reloj. Las 7:30 AM. ¡No llegarías a la hora! Y menos mal que decidiste no desayunar. Subiste rápidamente las escaleras, en busca de tu mochila. Tomaste el bolso y volviste a bajar. Tu mamá ya te tenía listo tanto el desayuno y el almuerzo en unos paquetitos. Tomaste ambos y te dispusiste a salir de casa, cuando oíste la voz de tu padre.

– Te dejaré en la escuela – Dijo él, y tú inflaste tus mejillas.

– Pero papá, estoy grande, puedo ir sola… – Protestaste, pero él pareció hacer caso omiso y cogió sus llaves. Tomó su maleta de trabajo y salió de la casa, seguido por ti.

Dejó la maleta en el asiento trasero del auto, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del chofer, obviamente. Tú te sentaste en el asiento de copiloto, a regañadientes. Tu padre hizo partir el auto, y desde él, ambos se despidieron de tu madre, quién los veía desde la salida de la casa, limpiando sus manos con un trapo de cocina, sonriéndoles con ternura. Alzó una de sus manos, y se despidió con una seña.

El trayecto hacia tu escuela era un poco largo, y completamente desconocido para ti. Luego de unos 30 minutos aproximadamente, se alzó frente a tus ojos; grande e imponente, la gran "W School", que obviamente, la W venía de World, que era la referencia que hacía a su aceptación a jóvenes de todo el mundo. "_¡Qué emoción!_" Pensaste, y sentiste un cosquilleo en tu estómago. Tenías esa gran, infinita esperanza en que sería un grandioso año escolar. Ese, y todos los que venían por delante.

Bajaste del auto, te despediste de tu padre con un beso en la mejilla, cerraste la puerta del coche y lo viste partir. Diste media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el enorme establecimiento que sería tu hogar por 8 horas, durante 5 días a la semana. Muy emocionante.

El patio delantero era enorme, tenía varias cosas alrededor, y la entrada a la escuela se encontraba caminado recto hacia el frente. En medio del patio, unos metros frente a la gran puerta del edificio, había una fuente de agua, con unas sirenas.

– ¡Mira, Luke! ¡Las sirenas siguen ahí! – Oíste una voz con un raro acento, la r bien pronunciada, pero no en exceso. No era así como pronunciaban en sentido de broma, el acento de los rusos.

Dirigiste tu mirada en dirección a aquella voz, y viste un chico mucho más alto, de cabellos rubios y desordenados, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Claramente era extranjero, y no sólo por su acento, sino por su pinta. En tu país no hay mucha gente así.

Junto a él, había un joven más bajo, igualmente rubio, con una expresión absolutamente estoica en su rostro. Tanto, que daba algo de miedo. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad índigo, y quedaste admirada por ello.

– ¡Wao! – Exclamaste sin darte cuenta. – ¡Ojos morados! – Dijiste asombrada, mirando a los ojos violáceos, que luego se dirigieron hacia ti. Cosa que te hizo sentirte un poco idiota. – P-perdón… – Dijiste avergonzada y caminaste rápidamente hasta la entrada de la escuela. Mientras caminabas, oíste una escandalosa risa detrás de ti, lo que te hizo avergonzar aún más, si es que era posible.

Una vez dentro de la escuela, quedaste aún más impactada. Era mucho más grande de cómo se veía por fuera, con una pinta colonial muy bonita, algunas pinturas en las paredes, de pintores de todo el mundo. Un poco más adentrada en el pasillo, viste colgando en las paredes, banderas de todo el mundo, especialmente Europa.

– Dinamarca, Noruega, Finlandia, Suecia, Rusia, Italia, Francia, Reino Unido, Irlanda… – Fuiste murmurando los nombres de las banderas uno por uno mientras te adentrabas más y más en el pasillo, maravillada por las banderas. Pues, tú amas la geografía, historia, y todo aquello que trate de países. ¡Era genial!

Hasta que chocaste con un chico.

– ¡Lo siento! – Dijiste, avergonzada nuevamente, mirando al muchacho frente a ti.

– ¡Haha! – Rió él. – No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa… – Dijo con un acento notoriamente español, de España, claro. Sus cabellos eran marrones, y su piel bronceada. Poseía unos bellísimos ojos verdes, y sus facciones… Era demasiado guapo, además, su rostro lo adornaba una sonrisa muy amable, lo que te hizo sonrojar. – Eres nueva, se nota. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó él.

Le respondiste, con tu nombre claramente. – ¿Y el tuyo? – Preguntaste luego.

– Antonio Fernández Carriedo… ¡Lindo nombre, por cierto!

– G-gracias… – Murmuraste sonrojada. – El tuyo igual – Le sonreíste, intentando sentirte más confiada.

– ¡Muchas gracias! Oh, lo siento, me debo ir… – Dijo mirando la hora en su celular, que ni cuenta te habías dado del momento en el que lo sacó de su bolsillo. – Debo juntarme con unos amigos… Más tarde nos vemos, ¿te parece? Por cierto, la ceremonia de apertura es a las 10, ¡puedes darte una vuelta mientras, intenta no perderte!

Te dedicó una última sonrisa, para luego irse corriendo por el pasillo, en dirección opuesta a la que tú ibas. – ¡Gracias! – Alcanzaste a gritarle, sintiéndote más tranquila. Al menos ya conocías a alguien amable, quizás no sería tan difícil.

– ¡No corras en los pasillos, maldita sea! – Oíste un grito frente a ti, cosa que te hizo saltar de sorpresa. Viste hacia el frente, y esta vez, había un chico rubio, de ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Antonio, y unas gruesas cejas. Con un aspecto malhumorado. – Ah, este chico nunca aprenderá… – Dijo con enfado, sin darse cuenta de tu presencia, aunque le miraras fijamente.

– D-disculpe… – Murmuraste un poco avergonzada, y el joven bajó la mirada, dirigiéndola a ti.

– Oh, pardon, señorita… – Dijo él, relajando el gesto. – ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

– A-ah… Sí. Soy nueva, y me gustaría que alguien me enseñara la escuela…

– Será un placer – Sonrió levemente, al parecer era más amable de lo que parecía. – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Respondiste nuevamente con tu nombre.

– Un placer… Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

– El placer es mío – Sonreíste con amabilidad, y él te devolvió el gesto.

– Sígame.

Comenzaron a caminar, recorriendo la escuela. Te enseñó los salones, los cuartos en los que los alumnos que ocupaban la escuela como internado dormían, los baños, el patio delantero, trasero, el gimnasio, algunos salones para algunos clubes, como el de jardinería, que estaba en el invernadero, el de natación, en la piscina de la escuela, entre otros. Había bastantes clubes, y muchos te llamaban la atención.

Cuando terminó de enseñarte la escuela, quedaste algo mareada. ¡Era demasiado grande! Tenía 5 pisos, y muchos, muuuuchos salones. Pues, además, había muchos, muuuuchos alumnos. Lo que era interesante, y aumentaba tus esperanzas de hacer muchos amigos. Además, ya conociste dos personas amables. ¡Era un buen inicio! Aunque, volviendo al tema del tamaño de la escuela, ya no recordabas ni la mitad de los salones. Pero no importa, seguirías conociéndola, de todos modos, te quedaban muchos años más por seguir allí.

* * *

**Notas finales.**

Hola~. Soy yo de nuevo. 8D

Estaba aburrida, y pensé en escribir un fic de algún nórdico x lectora, y pensé que nuestro sexy danés es el indicado. Aún no han interactuado, pero ya verán en capítulos futuros. :3

Espero les guste el fic, y la verdad, es que me gustaría tomar sus opiniones para algunas cosas... Así que les iré haciendo preguntas a medida que avanzo en el fic, como el personaje principal eres tú... ¡Para que la protagonista las represente!

Preguntas:

1.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

2.- ¿De qué color es tu cabello?

3.- ¿De qué color es tu piel?

4.- ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

5.- ¿De qué largo es tu pelo? ¿Liso, ondulado, crespo?

Y eso sería todo, para empezar a definir mejor el personaje principal. También pienso ponerle un nombre, pero no sé cual...

En fin, no me alargo más con esto, y espero sus reviews con respuestas. c:


	2. Conociendo amigos

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombres humanos (No oficiales, se irán diciendo a medida que vayan apareciendo los personajes); AU (Gakuen); Daneses y prusianos.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al asombroso Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

**Nombres humanos en el capítulo:  
**Mathias Kohler: Dinamarca.  
Lukas Bondevik: Noruega.  
Emil Bondevik: Islandia.

Los demás deberían de conocerlos, y sino, no pierden nada con preguntar.

* * *

**"Nueva escuela, World School"**

Capítulo 1 - "Conociendo amigos"

* * *

Una vez Arthur terminó de mostrarte la escuela, regresaron a la entrada principal del edificio, y se quedaron parados frente a la fuente con sirenas. Quedaste un rato mirando aquella bonita fuente.

Tenía dos sirenas, que parecían estar sentadas sobre una roca. Una tenía la cola enroscada en dicha roca, y miraba en dirección al establecimiento; tenía su mano derecha estirada hacia el cielo, de donde expulsaba un chorro de agua, y la mano izquierda recargada sobre la roca. La segunda sirena miraba hacia el lado opuesto; tenía ambas manos alzadas y juntas, de donde expulsaba el segundo chorro de agua, que era más alto que el de su compañera.

Sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados, y su silueta muy bonita. Y por cierto, eso te hizo recordar a aquél chico que te encontraste cerca de la fuente, el cual había gritado sin razón aparente. Y su acompañante de peculiares ojos violáceos, y aquella vergonzosa escena. Lo que produjo que tus mejillas se encendieran de pronto de pura vergüenza.

– Bien… – La voz de Arthur te hizo salir de tus pensamientos. – Ya terminé de mostrarte la escuela, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? – Preguntó amablemente.

Tú tan sólo negaste, sonriéndole con levedad. Te devolvió el gesto y se ajustó el bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

– Bien, entonces me retiro… Debo hacer algunos preparativos para la ceremonia de apertura.

Asentiste sin borrar la sonrisa de tu rostro. – Bien, muchas gracias por enseñarme la escuela…

– Fue un placer, y también fue un placer conocerte.

– Lo mismo digo, muchas gracias.

– Nos vemos.

Y dicho aquello, Arthur se retiró, caminando hasta dentro de la academia. Sacaste tu teléfono celular de tu bolsillo y miraste la hora; 9:30 AM. Aún quedaba media hora para la ceremonia de apertura, y no hallabas qué hacer. Quizás buscar gente de tu edad podría ser una buena idea, pero había un minúsculo problema: No sabías quiénes eran de tu edad, ni quiénes iban en tu mismo grado.

Suspiraste un poco decepcionada y te sentaste en la orilla de la fuente, dejando tu bolso en el suelo junto a ti. Recargaste tu codo en tu rodilla, y tu mejilla en el dorso de tu mano, con la vista perdida, deslizándose entre la gente que entraba y salía de la academia. Había grupos, en los cuales charlaba gente bastante animada. Había muchas personas que lucían interesantes, amables y simpáticas, con las que seguro sería fácil socializar. Pero también había personas de apariencia terrorífica.

Y un claro ejemplo, era un chico bastante alto que pasó cerca de ti. Por lo que pudiste ver, además de ser muy, muy alto, tenía cabellos rubios y cortos, de tez blanca y usaba gafas. Sus ojos eran azules, y la expresión en su rostro parecía imperturbable. Al parecer, se dio cuenta que le estabas mirando fijamente, y volteó su rostro para mirarte, con una tétrica expresión en su rostro. Sentiste un escalofrío y le sonreíste nerviosa. Esperabas que te devolviera el gesto, pero no lo hizo. Más bien, su expresión se tornó más terrorífica aún.

Junto a él, venía otro muchacho de menor estatura, con el cabello igualmente rubio y tez blanca, pero él, a diferencia de su acompañante, además de tener una expresión mucho más amigable, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad púrpura. Bastante lindos. Y al contrario que el más alto, pareció no darse cuenta de tu existencia siquiera.

Seguiste mirando a la "pareja" hasta que ambos estuvieron bastante lejos, entonces expulsaste todo el aire que no te habías dado ni cuenta que contenías. "_Qué miedo…_" pensaste y continuaste mirando a tu alrededor, buscando a algún alma amable y caritativa que se diese cuenta de tu existencia, y no para mirarte de manera gélida como el chico de hace un rato.

Los jóvenes iban y venían, y los minutos pasaban. Quizás lo mejor era ir a la ceremonia de apertura, no importaba demasiado la hora que fuese. Y a lo mejor, por llegar antes, podrían premiarte… Aunque esa era una idea bastante extraña. Dudabas que pudieran premiarte sólo por cumplir tu deber, o quizás sí. Pero entonces recordaste un minúsculo detalle. No tenías idea dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Suspiraste resignada y te sentaste en el borde de la fuente. Y así, más y más minutos pasaron. ¿Cómo ibas a llegar? Eras muy tímida como para preguntarle a alguien. Pero no te quedaba opción. Así que te propusiste preguntarle a la siguiente persona que vieses. Pero al alzar tu mirada, no había absolutamente nadie pasar por ahí. Volviste a tomar tu teléfono y la pantalla estaba negra. No encendía… "¡_Maldición_!" pensaste, ¿qué podría haberle pasado? Luego de un rato lo intentaste encender y sólo apareció un aviso en la pantalla.

Batería baja.

Bajaste la mirada frustrada… ¿Ahora qué harías? Incluso pensaste que la ceremonia ya había dado inicio. Quizás quedarse sentada haciendo nada no era la solución. Te levantaste, colgaste tu bolso en tu hombro y entraste a la escuela, no había ningún reloj por donde mirabas, cosa que no te aliviaba mucho. Caminaste por el mismo pasillo que te habías metido la vez anterior, esta vez ni fijándote en las banderas, cuando de pronto sentiste unos pasos. Volteaste rápidamente, con la esperanza de que fuera algún alumno o profesor que pudiese ayudarte, y lo primero que viste te asustó un poco.

Aquellos gélidos ojos azules, cubiertos por unas gafas, parecían no mirar al frente, sino a su lado. Un poco más bajo que él, estaba el mismo chico de hace un rato, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, conversando a su acompañante, quien parecía oírlo con mucho interés.

Pero aquellos dos no eran los únicos allí. Junto al hombre grande que te daba miedo, estaban los otros dos chicos que habías visto antes, ése alto de cabellos alborotados –que no sabías si su pelo era así natural, o con mucho gel– y ese muchacho sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, que también te había causado algo de miedo. Pero también había otro, que no habías visto antes. Un chico que, contrario a sus compañeros, venía completamente callado, mirando al suelo, con una expresión seria. Sus cabellos eran de una tonalidad más clara que el cabello de los otros cuatro, y además era el más bajo.

Ignorando el hecho que dos de los cinco chicos que venían hacia ti te asustaban un poquito, te habías alegrado. Al menos podrías pedirles algo de ayuda… Menos al de pelo con gel y al que parecía fantasma con su expresión de nada. Ya habías pasado una gran vergüenza por su culpa.

Te acercaste a ellos, y el primero en darse cuenta de ti, fue el más bajo de los cinco, y de cabello más claro.

– Disculpen. – Hablaste y los otros cuatro te miraron. – Esto… ¿Saben qué hora es? Mi celular se descargó completamente y… También, ¿podrían decirme dónde será la ceremonia de apertura?

Mientras hablabas, el más bajo sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la hora.

– Son las diez y…

– ¡Claro, podríamos llevarte! – Interrumpió el de cabello alborotado, bastante animado y con una gran –y encantadora– sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Podrías no interrumpirme cuando hablo? – Preguntó molesto el chico más bajo.

– Tú sólo síguenos – Dijo el más "normal" de los cinco, aquél que habías visto con el chico aterrador de gafas, mientras el más bajo y el de pelo de gel comenzaban una extraña discusión, si es que le podías llamar así.

Comenzaron a caminar los seis juntos, no prestaste mucha atención a dónde ibas, pues ibas bastante animada charlando con los cinco chicos que te acompañaban… O bueno, con tres y medio, de los cinco. Pues uno no hablaba, y el otro sólo comentaba para llamar "idiota" al de pelo de gel.

Al final, hasta descubriste sus nombres. Aquél chico de cabellos alborotados que se emocionó con las sirenas, se llamaba Mathias Kohler. El que le acompañaba en esa ocasión, se llamaba Lukas Bondevik, y era hermano mayor del que había intentado darte la hora pero fue interrumpido por Mathias, su nombre era Emil Bondevik. El chico aterrador de gafas que además parecía mudo, se llamaba Berwald Oxenstierna, y por último estaba Tino Väinämöinen, el más normalito y amable. También te contaron que los cinco siempre andaban juntos nada más y nada menos porque los cinco eran de países nórdicos. Diferentes, pero nórdicos al fin y al cabo.

Mathias era de Dinamarca, y estaba muy orgulloso de su nacionalidad (quizás demasiado); Lukas y Emil eran de Noruega, aunque Emil había nacido en Islandia, estaba nacionalizado como noruego; Berwald era de Suecia y Tino de Finlandia. Incluso te parecía increíble la variedad que existía en esa escuela. Y aunque no eran los únicos nórdicos de la escuela, sí eran los más unidos. Y a veces te preguntabas cómo rayos habían acabado juntos, si eran tan diferentes.

Llegaron al lugar de la ceremonia, y había muchos alumnos reunidos. Incluso había rostros con rasgos asiáticos. El director de la escuela había dado tiempo para charlar y conocerse, o contar algunas anécdotas de las vacaciones a los que ya se conocían.

Tino te presentó a otro chico más, el cual provenía de Estonia. Su nombre era Eduard Von Bock, y al igual que Berwald, usaba gafas, tenía ojos azules y era rubio. Tino comentó que era un genio en la computadora, así que si tenías problemas con tu ordenador, él te podría ayudar.

Mathias también te presentó a alguien más… Tres personas, aunque a uno ya lo conocías. El primero se llamaba Gilbert Beilschmidt, quien se presumía prusiano, pero en realidad era alemán. Aunque sí tenía ascendencia prusiana por parte materna. El otro se llamaba Francis Bonnefoy, un francés muy amistoso, el cuál te había regalado una rosa. Y por último, Antonio, con quien ya te habías topado antes, aquél simpático español. Aunque el que más te llamó la atención de los tres, fue Gilbert, quien era albino y tenía unos preciosos ojos rojos. Ya habías oído hablar del albinismo, pero nunca lo habías apreciado en persona hasta ahora.

Emil también tenía a alguien a quien presentarte. El primer asiático con el que tuviste la suerte de hablar. Su nombre era Wang Xian… En realidad, su nombre era Xian, y su apellido Wang, pero te explicó que en Asia era normal poner primero el apellido. Simpático, o algo así. Lo primero que hizo fue gastarte una broma, que aunque algo pesada, no te molestó. Era de nacionalidad china, y vivió por un buen tiempo en Inglaterra y Hong Kong. Y no sólo a él. También a una muchacha bastante tierna de nombre Lily Zwingli, aunque no conseguiste hablar mucho con ella, pues su hermano mayor estaba vuelto loco buscándola. Aunque Emil te comentó que era de Suiza, ella y su hermano, que se llamaba Vash Zwingli.

Extrañamente, Lukas, ése que parecía fantasma o algo así, también te presentó a alguien. Alguien que quizás no hubieras querido conocer… La segunda chica con la que charlaste desde tu llegada, se llama Natasha Arlovskaya. Era una chica de nacionalidad rusa por parte materna y bielorrusa por parte paterna, tenía otros dos hermanos, pero cada uno de diferente padre. Natasha daba bastante miedo, pues lo primero que hizo al verte fue mirarte feo. Aunque al parecer no era nada personal, ella miraba así a todo el mundo, menos a Lukas y un chico muy alto que traía una bufanda, al cual no pudiste apreciar bien.

Aún quedaba tiempo para iniciar la ceremonia, e hiciste un pequeño recuento de las personas que conociste ese día. En total, debieron haber sido más de diez. ¡Qué suerte, y muy bien para ser el primer día! Esto ayudaba a que tus esperanzas de tener muchas amistades creciera. Y aún te quedaba gente por conocer, que los cinco chicos nórdicos te prometieron presentarte.

* * *

**N/A:**

Vale, este capítulo lo hice ligeramente apurada, para que la inspiración no volviera a huir de mí. ¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Y agradezco los reviews con sus respuestas y opiniones, les prometo que siempre los tomo en cuenta. Ya estoy haciendo un pequeño perfil de la protagonista con la información que me han mandado.

También necesito aclarar algunas cosas del capítulo anterior, un pequeño error mío. El fic este se iba a llamar "With you", pero pensé que era muy cursi y no concordaba mucho. Sin embargo, olvidé cambiar ese detalle al publicar el primer capítulo. Mis disculpas. Y por último, la protagonista NO llevará nombre, tienen razón en sus reviews, eso haría que deje de representar a cada una de ustedes. También pido que no piensen que quiero hacer a la prota "_Mary Sue_", todo lo contrario.

Y ahora, las preguntas:

1.- ¿Qué chica de hetalia te cae mejor? (Puedes elegir hasta 3, pues 3 serán seleccionadas)

2.- ¿Qué otras parejas **nórdicas **te gustaría ver en el fic? Ya saben que no pueden agregar alguna pareja con relación a Dinamarca, obviamente. Si hay muchas contradicciones, no se agregará ninguna de las que mencionen, pues quiero que el fic sea para agrado de todas.


	3. Conociendo amigos II

**Advertencias:** Uso de nombres humanos (No oficiales, se irán diciendo a medida que vayan apareciendo los personajes); AU (Gakuen); Daneses y prusianos.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al asombroso Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

**Nombres humanos en el capítulo:  
**Yekaterina Chernenko: Ucrania  
Otho Beilschmidt: Germania.

Y lo mismo que en el anterior, los demás nombres o son oficiales, o son muy usados, así que dudo que no los conozcan. En cualquier caso, siempre pueden preguntar.

* * *

**"Nueva escuela, World School"**

Capítulo 2 - "Conociendo amigos II"

* * *

– Silencio, por favor… – Oíste una voz grave, la cual debió haber venido del director. Todos siguieron hablando, lo que pareció molestarle mucho al hombre parado allí al frente. – ¡HE DICHO SILENCIO! – Y ante aquél grito, que pareció no necesitar ni de micrófono para ser escuchado incluso hasta tu casa, cualquier ruido cesó. Hasta pareció que las moscas se asustaron y dejaron de zumbar al volar.

– Gracias… Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos los nuevos alumnos que han iniciado su primer año escolar aquí. – Comenzó a hablar ya más tranquilo. Había mucha gente alrededor tuyo, así que con suerte conseguías ver sólo una cabeza rubia con un cabello muy largo y una trenza a un costado, quien al parecer era el director. Llevaba un peinado bastante particular como para ser director de tan prestigiosa institución académica.

El director dio un largo de discurso de bienvenida tanto a los alumnos llegados recién ese año, como a los alumnos antiguos. Aunque nadie parecía prestarle demasiada atención, en realidad. Todos querían saber una sola cosa: el salón que le había tocado a cada uno. Obviamente, la gran mayoría quería estar con sus amigos en el mismo salón. Pero tú, como no tenías amigos ahí, no estabas demasiado preocupada de ello. Aunque sí, debías admitir que te gustaría estar en el mismo salón que alguno de los chicos o chicas –exceptuando a Natasha, quizás– con los que habías hablado anteriormente.

Como el director aún no acababa con su discurso, decidiste hacer algo mientras tanto. Sacaste el folleto que anteriormente habías guardado en tu mochila, para seguir emocionándote con la escuela. Allí aparecía también el nombre del director. "Otho Beilschmidt". "_Beilschmidt, como Gilbert_" pensaste, aunque quizás sea mera coincidencia.

Revisaste los clubes que había en la escuela, y te fijaste que había un montón. Música, artes, música clásica, jardinería, deportes, básquetbol, baile, etc. Y muchos sonaban tentadores, ahora ni siquiera sabías a cual entrar. ¡Incluso había el doble de clubes que en tu antigua escuela!

– Ahora, dictaré los salones. – Dijo el director y todos comenzaron a prestar atención automáticamente, incluso tú, que aquello no te importaba demasiado. – En primer año A de primaria… – Y así comenzó, dictando todos los salones y los alumnos que habían en ellos.

Había al menos tres salones para un solo grado, y unos 20 a 25 alumnos por salón. Así que aquello se te hizo eterno. Continuaste mirando el folleto de la escuela, mirando diferentes cosas entretenidas, hasta que iniciaron con la secundaria, y llegaron a mencionar tu grado.

– Tercer año A de secundaria– Comenzó el director, y no prestaste demasiada atención a los nombres que dictaba, hasta que oíste el tuyo. Te sorprendiste al notar que estarías en el mismo salón que Emil y Lily. ¡Genial! Estarías con conocidos en el salón, así al menos tendrías con quién charlar y a quién pedirle los apuntes en caso de que faltases.

El director continuó dictando los nombres hasta que ya no le quedaron más, y los mandó a todos a retirarse a sus respectivos salones. Como no sabías donde estaba el tuyo, decidiste seguir a Lily y Emil, pero no los veías por los alrededores. "_Quizás se retiraron antes_" pensaste, mientras todos los alumnos se iban retirando del lugar, y tú te quedabas allí parada. Perfecto, volverías a perderte.

O eso pensaste, hasta que viste una cara conocida, que aún no se había retirado.

– ¡Mathias! – Le llamaste y él te miró, dedicándote una gran sonrisa. Le devolviste el gesto mientras te acercabas a él rápidamente. – Math, ¿sabes dónde está mi salón? O sea, el de Emil… Iba a seguirlo a él y a Lily para llegar, pero los he perdido de vista… – Le explicaste algo avergonzada, a lo que él sólo soltó una simpática risa, un tanto fuerte.

– Vale, vale, yo te acompaño. Después de todo, nuestro salón también está por allí~.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Sonreíste agradecida y aliviada. Así emprendieron camino hacia el salón de clases.

Mathias iba hablando y hablando, contándote de grandes hazañas como el Rey del Norte de Europa, y entre ellas, estaba la de que el día de ayer había salvado un gatito de un árbol. No pudiste evitar soltar algunas risas ante sus historias, eran bastante cómicas, y también entretenidas. Él había viajado por distintas partes del mundo, mientras que tú, lo más lejos que estabas de algo extranjero, era la academia misma.

Al poco rato, se les unió Berwald, caminando unos cuantos pasos más atrás. Le miraste curiosa, y él sólo te ignoró.

– Disculpa… – Comenzaste a hablar, ignorando a Mathias que continuaba hablando sin parecer cansarse. Berwald te miró, con la misma mirada de siempre. – ¿Por qué no te acercas?

Extrañamente, Berwald te hizo caso, y comenzó a caminar a tu lado, lo más lejos posible de Mathias. Mathias lo miró feo por un rato, y Berwald le devolvió el gesto. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, el danés continuó hablando contigo como si nada. Aunque te sentías un poco incómoda por la compañía de Berwald, de todos modos aquello te podría servir para conocerlo un poco más. Esperaste a que Mathias dejara de hablar por un momento, para así no ser descortés e interrumpirle, y aprovechaste para hacerle algunas preguntas al chico más alto.

– ¿Y en qué salón quedaste? – Preguntaste mirando a Berwald.

– 5° B… – Respondió él, con una voz gruesa y un acento un tanto raro y duro, parecía omitir algunas letras, pero de todos modos comprendías.

– ¿Ah sí? Es el mismo de Mathi, ¿no?

– ¡Ni lo menciones! Siempre quedo en el mismo salón que él, ¡es injusto~! – Dijo Mathias, sin dejar siquiera hablar a Berwald. Al parecer a ninguno le agradaba estar en el mismo salón del otro. O eso era lo que ambos querían aparentar.

Luego de seguir charlando (o más bien, oyendo a Mathias charlar), llegaron al que sería tu salón por aquél año. Era muy amplio, a pesar de no tener demasiados alumnos, y además muy bonito. Antes de entrar, te despediste de Berwald y Mathias y les agradeciste por llevarte hasta allí.

Entraste y quedaste mirando el salón. No sabías donde sentarte, y como en ese salón habían justo 20 alumnos, y 30 asientos (siempre tenían asientos extra para aquellos alumnos que llegasen a mitad de año), habían muchos lugares disponibles. Sin embargo, decidiste irte al fondo del salón.

Ibas caminando con tu bolso en tu hombro, hasta que oíste una voz femenina, suave y tierna, pronunciar tu nombre. Volteaste la mirada, y estaba Lily, con las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente alzadas, como si tuviera algo de vergüenza o timidez el simple hecho de sonreír.

– Ven, siéntate con nosotros. – Dijo con dulzura, y dirigiste tu mirada a quien estaba junto a ella. Emil te miraba con la misma expresión de siempre, pero cuando le miraste, sonrió por un breve periodo de tiempo, y a penas mostró una sonrisa ladina casi imperceptible, indicando que aprobaba la idea de que te sentaras con ellos. Accediste y colocaste tu bolso en el asiento que estaba detrás de Lily.

– ¿Y qué hiciste durante tus vacaciones? – Preguntó Lily a Emil, mientras ambos se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos, que estaban justo al frente de la clase.

– No mucho… Mi hermano me obligó a ir a Noruega con él para visitar a nuestros padres.

– ¡Eso debió ser divertido! – Comentó Lily con emoción, pero sin perder la compostura y el volumen ligeramente bajo de su voz. – ¿Y tú? – Dirigió su mirada a ti.

– Ah… Uhm… Pues, sólo fui a la playa. – Sonreíste de lado.

– ¿No saliste del país? – Preguntó Emil, mientras él y Lily te miraban fijamente.

– Pues~, nunca he salido del país. – Reíste algo nerviosa y avergonzada. – Siempre he querido, pero no puedo por problemas económicos…

– Ya veo – Comentó Lily, con la misma expresión. Al parecer, no le extrañó que nunca hayas salido del país. Ni a Emil tampoco, cosa que te alivió bastante. – ¿Saben? Mi tía tiene una linda casita de veraneo en Suiza, y por el invierno, suele nevar. Es un sitio muy cálido, hasta en invierno. ¿Les gustaría ir allí para las vacaciones de invierno?

Miraste sorprendida a Lily, ¿realmente te estaba invitando a salir con ella, si a penas habían cruzado un par de palabras? Aunque fuera de eso, ¡parecía una fantástica idea! Y no podías negarte. Sólo necesitabas el permiso de tus padres.

– Me encantaría – Dijiste sonriente. – Pero tendré que preguntarle a mis padres…

– Por mí estaría bien. – Dijo Emil, dirigiendo su mirada a Lily.

– ¡Perfecto! Ya verán que genial será, el invierno en Suiza es muy bonito.

Y así continuaron hablando de diferentes temas, descubriste algunas cosas divertidas tanto de Emil como de Lily. Aunque aún te quedaba mucho por descubrir, y muchas personas por conocer.

El profesor entró al salón y se presentó. Como era el primer día de clases, hizo a todos los alumnos presentarse, uno por uno, aunque gran parte de ellos eran alumnos antiguos. Y así, todo lo que hicieron durante el día, fue presentarse entre los profesores y alumnos, y algunas actividades recreativas para conocerse. Incluso, algunas personas de otros países hablaron un poco de su cultura.

El día acabó, y entre todos se juntaron a la salida de la escuela, antes de irse a casa uno por uno. Estaban Emil, Lily, Mathias, Tino y Berwald. Lukas se quedaba por las tardes en el salón de música, practicando violín.

– Vale, yo me voy. Mamá me regañará si no llego temprano~ – Dijo Mathias y se despidió de todos, agitando su mano. Todos le devolvieron el gesto.

– Ah, todos se van y yo debo quedarme aquí… – Comentó Emil con reproche.

– ¿Tú estás internado? – Le preguntaste a Emil, y él asintió.

– Yo y mi hermano.

– Yo también, este año mis padres regresaron a Suiza, y como yo y mi hermano no quisimos regresar también, nos internaron. – Dijo Lily con una leve sonrisa.

– Yo no tenía medios para pagar una habitación aquí, así que me quedé a vivir en casa de Berwald – Dijo Tino, sonriendo y mirando al susodicho. – ¿No es así?

– Hm… – Respondió el sueco con un asentimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Lily, y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ti.

– Pues, estoy aquí con una beca de 50%, así que mis padres no podían pagarme además una habitación… Mi padre vendrá a recogerme en una hora más o menos.

– Podrías quedarte conmigo y Emil, y así te presentamos a unas cuantas personas más… – Comentó Lily, y tú asentiste con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

– ¡Eso suena genial! Será una buena oportunidad para ti para conocer más gente – Dijo Tino. – Ya es algo tarde, así que los dejamos. ¡Nos vemos!

Todos se despidieron de Tino y Berwald, quienes se marcharon juntos. Berwald, frío y callado como una roca, y Tino, alegre y hablador como él mismo. Tú, Emil y Lily los observaron marcharse hasta que se desvanecieron en el atardecer, caminando en dirección al paradero.

Luego de que ambos se hayan ido, los tres restantes caminaron hasta el interior del recinto, donde Lily te presentaría a dos amigas más. Te mencionó que sus nombres eran Elizaveta Héderváry, una muchacha húngara muy simpática y amable. Iba en 5° año de secundaria, y estaba en el mismo salón que Mathias y Berwald. También te presentaría a Yekaterina Chernenko, la hermana mayor de Natasha. Lily te explicó que Yekaterina era rusa por parte materna y ucraniana por parte paterna, y fue hija del primer esposo que tuvo su madre, el cual murió. Y contrario a su hermana, Yekaterina era una joven mucho más amable, y muy dulce. Razón por la cual, además no se lleva muy bien con su hermana menor. Yekaterina iba también en 5° de secundaria, pero en el salón A.

Cuando llegaron al sitio en el que estaban ambas chicas, viste a una joven rubia de cabello corto con pechos más o menos grandes –no era que te fijaras en esas cosas, sólo que no era algo que pasara desapercibido–, haciéndole una linda trenza a otra joven, de facciones delicadas y largo cabello castaño claro. Estaban sentadas en el borde de una pequeña fuente, la cual, contrario a la que estaba a la entrada de la escuela, tenía una mujer sobre un caballo, con una armadura algo extraña y un casco con grandes alas a los costados. Una valkiria. Ambas jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia ti y luego a Lily, dedicándoles una amable sonrisa.

– Hola Lily – Saludó la rubia. Cuando estuviste más cerca de ambas, te fijaste que la rubia poseía unos bellísimos ojos celestes, brillantes y desbordaban dulzura. Por su parte, la castaña tenía unos ojos color esmeralda, igual de hermosos, y se notaba en ellos lo amable que era la muchacha que los poseía.

– Hola~ – Saludó la castaña, mientras la chica rubia terminaba de atar la trenza de esta con un lazo color rojo. – ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó y ambas jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia ti.

– Hola Eli, hola Katya – Les sonrió Lily y se acercó a ellas. Lily te presentó con tu nombre. – Es nueva.

– Oh, es un gusto. – Dijo la castaña. – Mi nombre es Elizaveta, pero puedes llamarme Eli. Y ella – Señaló a la rubia. – Es Yekaterina, pero puedes llamarla Katya o Katyusha.

– Un gusto. – Agregó Yekaterina.

– El gusto es mío… – Respondiste tú y miraste con curiosidad a Yekaterina. – ¿Katyusha?

– Sí, es un apodo muy usado en Rusia para mi nombre. Si lo prefieres, llámame Katya.

– Me gusta tu nombre, y aquél apodo también~ – Dijiste sonriente, y también le mencionaste un apodo por el cuál llamarte a ti.

No pudiste conversar mucho con las chicas antes de que apareciese tu padre por la entrada de la escuela. Te llamó por tu nombre y te hizo señas para que fueras con él. Suspiraste, justo cuando se ponía interesante. Pero de todos modos, mañana volverías a la escuela y podrías charlar más con las chicas.

– Debo irme. – Mencionaste algo desanimada, mirando a tus acompañantes. – ¡Mañana nos vemos!

– Hasta mañana – Dijeron casi al unísono, despidiéndose con un ademán, y corriste en dirección a la silueta de tu padre.

Ambos caminaron hasta el auto y subieron. El viaje de vuelta se te hizo mucho más corto, quizás porque ya conocías más o menos la ruta. Durante el camino, le contaste todo lo que habías pasado en el primer día a tu padre. Todas las personas que conociste. Antonio, Arthur, Emil, Tino, Berwald, Mathias, Lukas, Lily, Elizaveta, Yekaterina, cada uno de diferentes países y todos muy simpáticos. Al menos a su manera. Tu padre te escuchó totalmente interesado, y parecía muy feliz de que ya el primer día hayas conocido a tantas personas, y no era para menos.

Al llegar a casa, tu madre te pidió que le contases como fue tu día, y muy animada, lo hiciste. Sin olvidar un solo detalle. Tu madre también parecía muy feliz por ello, pero notaste que a la vez, parecía algo triste. Intentaste pasar eso por alto y subiste a tu habitación. Estabas cansadísima.

Te cambiaste el uniforme por el pijama, colgaste el uniforme y lo dejaste totalmente impecable para el día siguiente.

Te tendiste en tu cama, pensando en lo grandioso que fue aquél día. Mañana volverías a hablar con aquellas personas que tan bien te cayeron, y además, aún quedaba gente que habían prometido presentarte. Con aquellos positivos pensamientos, terminaste durmiéndote en cosa de segundos.

* * *

**N/A:**

Aquí tienen su mugroso capítulo (?). Okno. xD

La verdad es que no sabía cómo acabarlo, así que hice caso a mis instintos e improvisé. No quería tardar mucho para publicar este, como había tardado la vez anterior. También lamento si hay errores. Soy esa clase de personas que revisa 5 veces los capítulos, pero siempre se le escapa o una mala descripción, o un error ortográfico. Así que me disculpo por eso~.

Algunas aclaraciones del capítulo: No tengo una idea muy clara del sistema educacional en otros países. En Chile, son 8 años de "primaria" (básica) y 4 años de "secundaria" (media). Así que opté por algo fácil. Dividí el ciclo escolar completo (12 años en total) en dos. Así que serán 6 de primaria y 6 de secundaria.

Promedié sus edades, y la protagonista tendrá 14 años, pero cumplirá los 15 ese mismo año y dentro de poco (cosa que me dio aún más ideas para el fic).

Con respecto a las chicas favoritas de hetalia, también le pregunté a algunas amigas. La que tuvo más votos, fue Lily (Liechtenstein); la que le siguió fue Elizaveta (Hungría); y Yekaterina (Ucrania), Vietnam y Mónaco empataron en tercer lugar. Así que tienen dos opciones: Elegir entre una de las tres empatadas, o que Lily y Elizaveta sean las mejores amigas de la protagonista, y las otras tres, buenas amigas. Ustedes eligen.

También intentaré arreglármelas con las parejas para complacerlas a todas. Pensaba añadir Nyos para resolver el problema, pero... No me gustan las mezclas de Nyotalia + Hetalia, a menos que no sean muy notorias (como que haya solo una o dos nyos).

**Preguntas:**

1.- ¿Quieren que la protagonista tenga mascota? Si es así, ¿gato o perro? ¿Y qué nombre le pondrían? (uno simple, para que varias estén de acuerdo)

2.- ¿Quieren que la protagonista tenga un hermano? Si es así, ¿mayor o menor? ¿hombre o mujer?

¡Se agradecen reviews con respuestas, opiniones o críticas constructivas!


End file.
